


Black Roses and Red Glass

by underscoped



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten Instead of Scott McCall, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, im literally winging it here, some things probably won’t be canon, w - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoped/pseuds/underscoped
Summary: Stiles    didn’t    see    the bite coming,  he didn’t expect, and he    damn sure    didn’t know what to do about it. Especially when   he fell for the  girl that would    complicate   it    even more.Teen Wolf au





	1. the bite.

“Scott, I swear to _god_ , that if I die right now, I’m going to kill you.

Stiles knew he was being stupid, he knew that Scott couldn’t hear him, but it made him feel better to believe.

His fingers were tapping along the sides of his pants as he walked slowly through the woods, he made sure to stay along the line of trees so he wouldn’t get lost. But, he somehow just _knew_ that getting lost was exactly what he was going to do.

Stiles moved slowly, afraid to step way from the trees but when he heard a scream and loud sounds of footsteps, his mind went blank and he ran in the direction.

Though, he didn’t make it far. He was thrown to his side before he could even get close to seven feet from previous position.

He felt a sudden pain in his left arm, and his right hand immediately went to cover to wound. Even in his jumbled mind he recalled what his father had taught him.

_‘Always hold pressure to a wound.’_

Stiles would never take those lessons for granted, crazy things are always happening in Beacon Hills.

With his hand on his arm, Stiles did a complete 180. He took off for his jeep, dodging almost every branch he could before he finally got there. And, like he always had, he jumped into the driver’s seat, put on his seatbelt and drove.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he wasn’t terrified because he was, he was completely terrified of what went down and he wasn’t too keen on finding out.

“Scotty!” He scrambled when he saw a figure walking in the night, it looked exactly like his best friend and he pulled over quickly. “Get in the jeep!”

The teenager was practically terrified, only he was hiding it better the Stiles who was basically spilling everything out to him as if he might die the next second.

“And Scott, I _swear_ that I didn’t mean to mess up you game but you were playing it and beat me and I hated it.” Stiles was going to continue when Scott hit him in his chest, effectively cutting him off by throwing him into a coughing fit. “ _Jesus_ , Scott!”

Stiles watched Scott laugh before his became serious. “I needed you to stop talking,” he shrugged. “You were scaring me, man.”

”I’m scaring you?!” Stiles shouted hysterically, and only then did Scott realize that he’d done more damage than good. “I’m fucking terrified! There was this – _this thing!_ And if fucking _bit_ me, and Scott, I swear it to you, that I‘m going to die.”

Scott, terrified for his friend, tried to stop him before he started. “Stiles–”

”God! What is my dad going to think?”

”Stiles–”

”What is your _mom_ going to think?!”

”Stiles–”

”Jesus, Scott, I’m going to die.”

” _Stiles!_ ” 

Then, and only then, did Stiles stop. He stopped talking, he stopped driving, and might as well stopped breathing because the breathes he was talking obviously aren’t helping him. 

But, something caught his attention. There were sirens in the distance, and he couldn’t get caught, not again and not in this state. 

“Drive.” Is all Scott needed to say before Stiles took off down the dark street. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how he managed the ride without speaking, how he managed to drop Scott off to his home without yelling hysterically, but mostly, he wasn’t sure how he managed to beat his father home. 

He wasn’t complaining, he was too smart to look a gift horse in its mouth, but he also knew that his father really should’ve been home, and with what happened to him tonight, it was a miracle he didn’t call his father. 

Instead, he sat and he waited.

Well, more like laced around the room for thirty minutes before he heard the car pull up, then another two minutes pacing as he thought about what to say to his father. Stiles, in his current state, was at a complete and utter loss, and couldn’t handle it. Especially on top of this bite that was still stinging his arm. 

Suddenly reminded of why he went into hysterics in the first place, he rushed to the bathroom upstairs just before the door opened, he quickly cut on the shower, a plain forming in the midst of his anxiety. 

He locked the door as he heard the sound of footstep making their way upstairs. He stripped himself naked, not caring that the cold air soon became hot with all the steam from the running water.

However, what did concern him was the bite in his arm, the way the teeth looked too human to be an animal and too animal to be human. He ran the print through every animal bite he had seen, yelling when he came up empty as to what could’ve bit him. 

“Stiles, are you okay?”

Remembering his father was there, he shook his head before running a hand through the buzz cut of hair. “Yeah, yeah, I just stubbed my toe.”

 _Yet another lie_ , he though to himself. He had lied to his father more times today than he had any other, well except for that one time. 

Pushing the memory to the back of his mind, Stiles took a deep breathe before finding the bandages and the tape. He placed alcohol on the bite, wincing as it burned. Then, he placed the bandage over it, carefully before it taped it down 

If his father ever asked him what’s wrong with his arm, it’ll be another ‘ _Greenberg has a bad day before practice_ ’ and that’ll be the end, because Greenberg is one _weird_ kid. 

Finally recalling that the shower was indeed running, Stiles stepped inside, immediately relaxing as the hot water hit him, a repetitive sound calming him. 

Forty-five minutes later, Stiles laid in his bed, dressed in nothing but a gray shirt and some blue and red plaid pajama pants, it suddenly hit Stiles that during the entire car ride to Scott’s house, Scott was holding side, grimacing whenever Stiles took a sharp turn. 

It had suddenly dawned on Sties that while he was running to his car away from Scott, the animal might have toward Scott, and that he may have been bitten too. 

Stiles jerked upright in his bed, pivoting so his legs were over the edge, his eyes widened. “ _Holy. Fuck._ ”

Not only did he have to worry about him catching some type of disease, or worst, dying, he had to worry about his best friend, Scott. And suddenly, sleep didn’t sound as relaxing as it did when he woke up that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter. only took a few weeks. i’m lying. it took about a month.


	2. dangerous mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles let’s his thoughts get the better of him. and he meets someone who catches his eye.

By the time Stiles made it into English class, all his energy had been lost. Though, there wasn't much from the start anyway.

Reaching It his seat with Scott right next to him, he placed his head on the desk and dozed off, the rest of the class ignoring him as they waited patiently for class to start.

”As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night. And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect a which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus on your desk.” His teacher smiled fairly at them. ”It outlines this semester so don't lose it.” He shot Stiles a look to which the boy ignored and kept his head down.

Stiles could feel Scott watching him, even as he fell asleep, he could feel those worried eyes glaring eyes into the right side of his face, daring him to look up.

He didn't, ignoring Scott just as he did the rest of the class, and proceeded to fall asleep, as he should've hours ago when he was up being the paranoid boy everyone knew him to be.

When Stiles woke from his short nap, it was because he heard someone's phone ringing, and he was also a light sleeper. He groaned as he lifted his head, searching for the culprit who decided to ruin his sleep, but finding now one talking on their phone.

It confused him, knowing he heard a phone but not being an to see whose phone it was. So, when he heard a girl speaking as if she was on the phone, Stiles perked up, looking for her but none of the girls in the classroom were on their phone, adding on to his confusion.

Looking around, Scott was watching him with a titled head, looking like he was just as confused but when Stiles heard her speak again, he pushed Scott’s gaze to the back his mind.

Looking through the window, he spotted a girl sitting down, his mouth dropped open when he realized that she was the girl he was looking for this whole time. He ducked his has, looking to book on his desk as he listened.

”I have everything except for a pen,” the girl groaned, ”how could I only forget the second most important thing.”

Stiles smiled at the way she sounded annoyed yet amused with herself, and he wanted to become friends with her.

This was, of course, after he found out what the hell was going on with him and why he could hear her conversation in the first place.

He didn't get time to keep listening as Scott threw a pen at him, his patience gone.

”What, Scott?” Stiles groaned, lifting his head to glare at the boy. ”What?”

Scott almost looked embarrassed, but he shook his head. ”Are you okay?” Stiles went to answer but was cut off by another writing utensil hitting his shoulder. ”Seriously?”

Giving Scott a small smile followed by a half-hearted glare, he nodded his head. ”I'm just tired, Scott, we have a first-day quiz next period.”

”But it's the first day!” Scott yelled, waving his hands as if that made his reasoning any better.

Stiles nodded his head, ”Yes, that's why it's called a first-day quiz, buddy.”

He saw Scott was going to respond when the door to the classroom opened, revealing the principal and the girl he had heard from outside, that sort was still getting to him.

”Hello, class, ” he greeted them. ”This is our new student, Allison Argent. Do your very best to make her feel welcome here, thank you.” He nodded to their teacher and left.

The girl, whose name is Allison, smiling as headed for the open seat in front of him, smiling to him as came to a stop. ”Can I sit here?”

Stiles nodded, ”Yeah, yes, you can.” He smiled to try and make her welcome, Stiles was still running on no fuel, and that meant he was going to be acting ever preorder than usual.

She sat down quickly, dropping her head on the desk as she realized something. She turned around to him, a shy smile gracing her face as she asked, ”Can I borrow a pen?”

Suddenly remembering that she said she didn't have one, he nodded. He searched through his backpack for a working own, punching the air when he found one. But when he heard he laugh softly, he stopped, handing her the pen with his own shy smile now.

”Thanks.” She said finally, turning back around to see what she had missed during their short interaction.

And when she did so, she missed the way Stiles watched her, him taking a liking to someone who was Lydia was foreign to him too, but at least he had a chance with this girl.

 

〰︎〰︎〰︎〰︎〰︎〰︎〰︎〰︎

 

When the bell rang, Stiles immediately covered ears, the sound louder than he remembered that being. He didn't pay any attention to the people who were walking past him, he only cared the bell was still ringing. A couple of seconds later, when her sure the bell had stopped, and that the ringing in his ears had stopped, Stiles gently removed his hands from his ears.

He didn't know he had an audience until he opened his eyes to the sound of his name.

"Stiles?" His eyes shot up to Scott who was standing beside his desk, looking at him worriedly, and then to Allison who stood next to Scott awkwardly, no doubt wondering the same thing."Stiles?"

He nodded his head, "I'm fine," he assured them both, "I'm fine." The second time, though, that was to assure himself that he wasn't lying to them, and to make him believe it as well. He stood up, Scott immediately by his side as though he would fall back to the floor. He smiled to Allison who seemed almost as worried as Scott. "I'm fine." He assured them again before quickly leaving the classroom and wincing as he stepped into the student-infested hallway.

They were loud, louder than usual and it took all of his will power to no go through the school doors and leave. 

But he didn't, instead, he headed to Scott's locker, said boy right behind him, and leaned the back of his head on the locked next to it. "Scott?" He spoke up, quietly as he didn't want to make his headache worse. "Scott?"

When he didn't hear a response, he looked over at him to see that Scott was watching him, he shook his head as he continued to ask his question.

"When you were in the woods last night," he paused, taking a breathe so that he wouldn't freak out again. "What happened to you?"

Scott looked to be thinking before he sighed and pulled up his shirt slightly, revealing an injury, one significantly different from the one he sported beneath his long-sleeve shirt. "I was running from a herd of deer when I got scratched by the fallen tree branch," Scott shrugged. "Got it checked by my mom, she says that it's not infected.

Stiles nodded, and before he could even start to tell Scott what had actually been bothering him, someone came up behind him.

"Can someone please tell me how new girl had been here all of five minutes and already apart of Lydia's clique?"  

All three heads turned to where Allison was talking to Lydia and Jackson, Stiles sighed as his chances got small fast. "Cause she's hot." He admitted, and when two heads both turned to gape at him, he rephrased. "We all know beautiful people herd together.

Scott looked him up and down, glanced over to Allison and Lydia and then landed his eyes back on Stiles. "You think she's beautiful?"

He scoffed as he nodded, not even looking at them anymore as he watched Allison talk with Lydia. "Don't you?" He countered back.

He could vaguely hear Scott respond to him as he started a conversation with Skylar, though he was barely paying her any mid either. Instead, he was listening to Allison talk with Jackson and Lydia about a party this weekend and then lacrosse practice.

When he heard the about Lacrosse practice, he shook his head, suddenly remembering that he had to go. 

With everything going on with him, he didn’t want to go, but he also knew that going would be one hell of a stress reliever, _if he even got off the damn bench_. 

Pushing his later troubles to the back of his head, he turned his head back to Skylar, nodding to the question she asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again. *sigh*. i might rewrite these chapters in first person. (bc i’m lazy) bit also bc i think it’ll be better. just a heads up


	3. good things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to look up for stiles.

If there was one thing Stiles knew, it was that he didn't fair well when stressed. 

So, when it came time to head to the field for lacrosse practice, or tryouts, depending on Coach felt, Stiles was ready for it. 

He had changed into his uniform, his gear on with his stick in hand, walking next to Scot. 

”But Scott,” he sighed, ”if you play I'll be alone on the bench.” Stiles looked at him, is that _really_ what you want to do to me, your best friend?”

Scott shook his head as continued walking towards the field. “I’m making first line, I’m tired of being on the sidelines.”

He didn’t even get the change to respond before they were interrupted. 

“Hey, McCall!” Both heads turned to look at their coach, eyes wide as they waited. “You’re on goal, get in there.”

Scott shook his head as he answered, “I’ve never played goal, I’m no good.”

They saw the smile tug at Coach’s mouth before anything else. “Exactly, the boys need to be energized, make it happen.”

”But what about me?” Scott questioned with a pout. 

“Try not to take any to your face, they hurt like hell.” Is all he had to say before he turned to the rest of the boys. “Line it up!”

Stiles patted Scott of the back, sympathy for his friends showing as he sighed. “Well, you said you wanted to play.” The glare he got made him laugh as he pushed Scott towards the field. 

He made his way to the bench, giving Scott a thumbs up, and watching as he got in the position he’d seen others do so many times during games. 

Suddenly, watching Scott got harder when he heard a familiar voice in his ear. 

“Who is that, the one on the bench?” He knew it was Allison, remembering the way her voice sounded from the times he’d listened to her during class. 

But he didn’t expect the next voice and surprised him. “Him, hmm, I don’t know actually.” Lydia’s voice said, curiosity seeping through. “I think I have a class with him, why?”

Stiles could hear the barely concealed disgust mixed with confusing as she waited for Allison to respond, and Stiles was waiting too. “No reason, he just seemed nice.”

”You talked to him?” Lydia now sounded downright surprised, or angry, both were the same voice. “When?”

”He’s in my English class, only briefly though.” Allison backtracked and Stiles decided he didn’t want to listen anymore.

He got his wish when he heard a loud whistle, the sound so high pitch and loud that Stiles had to cover his ears again. He pressed his hands hard against the side of his head, trying to block out the loud noise for the third time today. 

The boy seating next to him on the bench, he couldn’t remember his name right now, patted him on the back and handed him a bottle of water before turning back to the game. 

Stiles was grateful for the water and took a quick waterfall from the bottle before placing it next to him. 

He shook his head, focused on watching Scott play in goal, and hoping his friend got his wish of making first line. 

When the first boy in line ran up, Scott looked like he could’ve made it, could’ve stopped it, but it proved to be wrong when it flew straight last Scott and into the net. 

Scott looked over to Stiles with wide eyes, Stiles could drop his head quickly before gesturing him to keep going. 

The second started to run up, and Scott seemed determined, his eyes locked on the boy, ignoring everyone else and Stiles was still hoping. 

Though, he’s pretty sure his heart stopped when the ball went right for Scott’s _area_  and Scott fell back. He waited a few seconds and when Scott didn’t get back up, he and Coach went running toward Scott. 

“Scott!” He called as he slid to the ground, patting Scott on the head. “You’re fine, buddy, might not have kids but fine.”

Scott didn’t find the joke funny as he kept holding himself, Stiles knew Scott was in pain, almost everyone had an incident like this and knew how it felt. 

“You,” he heard Coach say before turning to him. “Can you play in goal?”

Stiles shrugged before looking down at Scott when he groaned. “I’m gonna take him to the bench,” is all Stiles said before he helped Scott up, holding in his laughter when Scott only held himself harder. “You’re gonna be fine, Scott, just, you know, put ice on it.”

As if on cue, the same kid who handed him the water bottle, handed Scott a bag of ice, already made. 

“Thanks, Ryan.” The ‘thanks’ fell off his tongue so naturally that was surprised that he remembered the boy’s name. 

Ryan, apparently that was his name, shrugged with a small smile before nodding to something behind Stiles.

”Can anyone over here _not_ play goal?” Coach sighed as people looked to Scott and started nodded their heads as if to say ‘ _I can play goal_ ’. “Idiots,” is all he heard before he was yanked by the back of his jersey before being forcibly turned around. “You’re playing in goal.”

”But–,” the glare he got was enough to make him basically run off to goal. “In goal I go.”

Getting into goal was easy, all he had to was step into goal. The boy at the front of the line nodded at him in question before he gestured for him to go. 

It didn’t take long for the boy to get to his mark, shooting the ball before he waited to see if it’d hit Stiles. 

It didn't. 

It happened so fast that Stiles would’ve called it reflex had he not known he had terrible reflexes. But somehow, by some grace, he moved his arm just in time to have the ball land in the netting of his stick. 

Everyone seemed shocked, even Stiles himself couldn’t help looking down at the ball with disbelief. He looked over to Scott to see him smiling, as if it had been him, even though Stiles knew he wanted to make it. 

He looked up to see the line staring at him, each one just as surprised as him. He smiled as he threw the ball to the ground, getting ready for the next one. 

This didn’t make past him either, onto this time, Stiles actually knew what he was doing. 

He still couldn’t believe it, looking at Scott with wide eyes who was still smiling as he urged his friend to keep going. He looked at everyone else on the bench and they were nodding all the same.

He could vaguely hear Lydia and Allison talking but he was too caught up in _actually_ being good, that he wasn’t really listening, he knew he’d remembered it later. 

When he turned back to the line, he saw Jackson standing there, anger in his eyes and determination in his steps. Stiles went to move out of goal, knowing he couldn’t catch that ball when someone stopped him. 

“No, I want to see how this plays out.” Coach admitted before slapping Stiles on the back of helmet and stepping away. “Go!”

Fear was running through his body when Jackson came running towards him, his speed and his expertise making Stiles afraid he’d soon be in the predicament as his friend. 

When Jackson did finally shoot the ball, Stiles moved accordingly, following the ball with his eyes before his body did the same.

Stiles knew he was a clumsy person, but he never dealt with in such an important time. 

But, when the ball came at him, the tip of his stick tipped the ball, making it go back out. Stiles, ever the boy he is, followed it, trying to catch the ball before it dropped. He juggled the ball for a few seconds before it headed for the goal, and reached his arm out, and scooped the air, and when looked inside his netting, there was the ball. 

He stared at the ball a long time before looking at Jackson, who looked smug, that was until Stiles held his stick up to show that he’d caught it. 

Everyone was quiet before they started cheering, happy for the boy who they though would never make the team, let alone be good at it. 

He tossed the stick down, running over to Scott who had jumped up, only holding himself with on hand as he threw the other around Stiles. “Good job, man!”

”I-I don’t even know!” Is all Stiles could say before laughing, it was a good ending to a bad day at school. 

He smiled at everyone in the crowd, but more importantly, they were smiling at him. _Lydia_ was smiling at him, even Allison was smiling at him. Stiles was happy, he had done something to attract to the attention one the school most popular girl, and even her best friend, the new girl who’d already caught his. 

 

━━━━ ━━

 

Pulling back up to the reserve, Stiles breathes before getting out after Scott.  

“Are you _sure_ you left your inhaler here, or did you just forget where you put it and now your backtracking?” Stiles questioned, not want to be in the woods for nothing less than important  

Scott glared at him, “Yes, I’m sure, I wouldn’t have even lost it if you hadn’t dragged me out here.”

Stiles games at him before he felt his anger rush out. “I don’t control you, you know, you could’ve said no.”

”And you would’ve left?” Scott scoffed at the idea. 

”Yes!” Stiles barked out, ignoring the look of Scott's face as he turned away. ”Anyway,” he decided to say, effectively cutting off the conversation. ”Did you _see_ what I did today, it was breaking crazy!”

Scott sighed as he realized that there would be no other talk, but smiled as he remembered. “Hell yeah, man, why did you tell me you could do that?”

Stiles snorted, “I didn’t even know I could do that.”

”It was like you weren’t you or something, like you were better.” Scott admitted, turning to Stiles. “It’s like you were a totally different person.”

Stiles stared at Scott. “Are you trying to say something here, Scotty?”

”No,” Scott told him, “I just... I know you, and I know there’s no way you can do that.”

Stiles shook his head, scoffing at what he was hearing. “Sounds like you’re accusing me of something.”

”I’m just putting it out there, that if you’re taking something,” at Stiles’ glare, he hurried to finish. “Which I’m not saying you are, that I won’t tell.”

Stiles pushes away from Scott, practically seething at the idea. “Geez, Scott, can’t I just be good at something without being accused of taking _drugs_ to do so?!”

”Stiles–,” Scot tried to start, but but himself off  when he recognized where they were. “This-this is where I dropped it.”

Stikes looked at the ground, looking for any sign of the inhaler. “It’s not here.”

”No shit.” Scott agreed, shaking his head. “I saw the body, the deer ran towards me, my inhaler dropped right here.”

Stiles stood and watched as Scott crouched to the ground, feeling around for his inhaler. 

“The killer probably moved the body, not one to like being spotted, I guess.” Stiles reasoned. 

Scott groaned. “I hope he left my inhaler, I don’t have the money to but another one yet.”

Stiles chuckled before sending someone was watching, turning his head, he almost jumped out of his skin. He pulled Scott up and faced him toward the man, still not speaking to each other. 

When he started to walk closer, Stiles instinctively stepped back a little, running a hand over his hair. 

“Private property,” the man said, “what are you doing here?”

Stiles nodded, quickly. “Sorry, man, uh, we didn’t know that.” He admitted. “Sorry,” he said again. 

“We we’re looking for something,” Scott chimes in, not knowing what else to do. “We didn’t find it though.”

As if he knew who they were, or what they were looking for, he tossed the inhaler towards them. 

Instinct is what made Stiles reach out and grab it as Scott jumped back, not expecting it. He quickly handed it Scott has they both looked to him. 

When he looked up, the two of them made eye contact before he turned away, leaving Scott and Stiles to watch him leave. 

“Hey, uh, come on.” Scott started walking away before Stiles stopped him. 

“Dude, you don’t remember him?” Stiles asked, looking after the retreated man. 

Scott looked too, but confused. “No, should I?”

Stiled groaned as he shook his head at his friend. “That was freaking Derek Hale. He’s only like a few years older than us, his family died in the fire like a decade ago.”

Both if them looked in the direction he left, wondering the same thing but Scott was the one who voiced it. 

“Wonder what’s he’d back for?”

Stiles nodded and sounded his agreement with huff before pulling Scott along. “Come on, I have to get you to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again!!! i’m in a good mood.


	4. stress out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything catches up on friday.

Stiles didn’t know why it took two days for everything to catch up to him, to dawn on him. All he did know, was that something was happening to him. 

He was an energetic person, everyone knew that, but it was usually when his energy drained out that everyone could see the normal boy in him. 

However, his energy hasn’t drained out since the morning after the night in the woods, he’s been feeling like he’s on cloud nine for a couple of days. 

After the stunt he pulled at tryouts, he made first line, and he hadn’t seen his dad smile like that in a while. Jackson had basically declared him an enemy before the day had even started, making everything worse. 

But then, it got better when he’d seen Allison in English class. They had an actual conversation, albeit it was about their classwork, they talked nonetheless. 

Then, everything had to crash down on him. He had to listen in on one of his dads calls about the case, and that’s when he heard it. 

The fiber analysis came back, the hair the found belonged to an animal. Stiles almost screamed at that alone, but then he’d heard what animal it was and he turned off the device. 

He paced his room, struggling with what to do, he’d already done the research, had papers scattered everywhere on his floor. 

He’d stopped against the wall when he heard the knock at the door, he jumped, running to the door, almost slipping over the paper before he opened it to reveal Scott. 

“Dude!” Scott whistled when he saw Stiles’ room. “Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak the lie he wanted it to. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Scott nodded, Stiles knew he was suspicious but ignored it. “What is all of this.”

He took a deep breath before starting with a simple question. “Do you remember when you said you heard a wolf in the woods?”

”Yeah,” Scott answered, not seeing where this was going. 

“Well, the fiber analysis came back,” Stiles told him. “You were right.”

Scott jumped up, smiling as he laughed. “I told you I heard a wolf in the woods, I freaking told you!”

Stiles wanted to leave it at that, but this would bug him if he didn’t get it off his chest. “I’m not finished.” He admitted with a frown. “Since it was a wolf, and I got bit by–“

”You got _bit_ by it?!” Scott cried out as he searched Stiles’ body for any sign of it. “You could’ve gotten infected! Why didn’t you tell my mom?”

Stiles almost growled, stopping himself and settling for a glare instead. “If you let me finish, you’ll know.”

”Sorry, sorry.” Scott muttered, sitting back down. 

He nodded and took yet another deep breath. “I got bit, which would've gotten infected had it not healed itself overnight.”

Stiles saw the question before he heard it leave Scott’s mouth. 

”It what?”

”Healed itself.” Stiles admitted. ”I know it sounds crazy, makes me sound crazy, but, ” Stiles almost left it there but he didn't, he kept going. ”I think I'm a werewolf.”

He looked up Scott scoffed, the reaction not the one he was expecting. He expected to see concern, not disbelief of his words. ”Seriously, Stiles?”

”What?” He gaped, not believing what was happening. 

”You called me over here for this!” He yelled, making Stiles jump back. ”I thought it was something serious.”

Stiles, forgetting himself, stood angrily. ”This _is_ serious, and I thought you'd understand.”

When Scott pushed him back, Stiles barely moved, but the action did its job in angering Stiles even more. He pushed Scott, and watched fall to the ground, he almost helped him up but something held him in place. 

Scott looked at him, mouth open in the same disbelief that Stiles just wore, but it only lasted a second. He was up and out of the four the next, leaving Stiles to feel guilty. 

Stiles did nothing but sit at his desk, staring the picture on it, frowning before he shook his head, he has an idea. 

Pulling out his phone, he dialed the newest contact, waiting anxiously until they answered. 

”Hello?” They said, making Stiles hold his breath. ”Stiles?”

He nodded himself before he spoke up. ”Allison, I have a question.”

He heard her laugh as she responded. ”Ask away.”

”I was wondering if you'd go out, on a date, with me.” He rushed out, waiting for her to answer. 

It took her a few seconds but they felt like minutes in his book. ”Tonight?”

”Yes, well,” he paused. ”Only if you want to go tonight, I can wait.”

Her laughter rang in his ears, making him smile. ”Are you coming to Lydia’s party?”

”No, I, uh, I've got a test to study for.” He admitted, hoping she wouldn't think he was lying. 

”Studying?” She asked. ”On Friday, when you have the whole weekend?”

Stiles sighed. ”Yeah, it's a thing I do. If I don't do it before I have to, I won't do it then, so I'm always doing thing ahead to do them on time.”

”Priorities, I like it.” She told him, the confession allowing him to calm his beating heart. ”What about Saturday then?”

Stiles was nodding before he remembered that she couldn't see him. ”Yes, Saturday is good, it's good.” He breathed out, smiling when she decided to go get ready and hanging up the phone. 

He stared it for a few minutes, trying to decipher if he was dreaming or if he finally gathered some balls to ask out a form he liked and _didn't_ even get rejected. 

He pumped his fist into the air before he started to grab the keys, however, he didn't. A headache attacked him, hard and fast, making him hold his head as he dropped to the ground. 

Stiles groaned out as his body started to heat up, he stripped himself of his shirt and headed for the bathroom. 

Trying the sink first, he tried to cool himself down as he splashed cold water on his face. When it didn't work he needed for the shower, turning the water to freezing cold before stepping underneath the water. 

To his surprise, he didn't flinch, and it didn't work as well as he wanted it to. He stood there, head against the wall as the water ran through his hair, down his neck and back before reaching the bottom of the bathtub. 

His mouth started to hurt worse than the headache, this one he had a reason for. He'd researched it enough in his paranoid state to know his canine teeth were growing. Reaching a hand to his mouth, he ran a finger over the teeth, pulling it back when he felt the teeth. 

Now, now he had no doubts about what was happening to him. Getting from under the shower to make sure his room door was locked, he headed to the mirror. 

He closed his eyes as he came up to it. When he opened his eyes, they shining golden yellow, Stiles cried out quietly as he backed away.

Trying to calm himself down, he headed to the farthest corner of the room from the door, standing there until he started to feel it again.

His head was pounding again as if something was calling him to leave the room and come outside. He ignored it though, growling at himself.  

When his fingers felt like they were ripping apart, he looked down to see fingernails growing longer fast.

When his body finally stopped attacking him with sudden pain, Stiles was panting. He hadn’t moved from his spot since he moved there almost five minutes ago. 

He was so focused on calming his breathing when he heard something on his roof, he jumped from his position, growling as he edged toward the window. 

Stiles didn’t get far before he pushed further inside and shoved onto the ground. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he knew his father wasn’t home and silently thanking the gods for it. 

He snapped at the person, growling from low in his throat before he silenced with a deeper growl. “Be _quiet_.”

With a mind to ignore it, Stiles thrashed, trying to push him off, doing so only because he was distracted. “What?”

Stiles watched Derek get up just as quickly as he went down, eyes Stiles he circled him, making Stiles follow his movements. 

When Derek jumped at him, Stiles flinched before jumping back, Derek seemed happy enough as he stopped, pushing Stiles out the window he had no idea he’d gotten closer to. 

When Stiles rolled off of the roof outside his window, he hit the ground on his legs, rolling before he jumped back up, glaring the window before he watched Derek jump out of it, landing with far more grace than he did. 

Pushing Stiles back again, Derek flashed his eyes. “Catch me if you can,” he commanded before he took off in direction of the trees. 

As confused as he was, Stiles barely waited before following after him. Pushing off his right foot before sprinting to catch up. 

His feet were pushing him faster than he should’ve ever been able to go, but his mind was too far gone for him to care. He pushed harder, his body going faster than his mind.

He strained his ears when he couldn’t hear Derek running anymore, they were somewhere deep in the woods, he could’ve been anywhere. He turned in a circle slowly, listening hard for any sign of him.

When he heard a twig snap and a mostly silent curse ha headed off in the direction, only pushed down as an arrow flew over his head. He growled again, following the arrow as it exploded with lights that blinding his eyes. 

He whines as he was pulled up and dragged. Somehow knowing it was Derek even though he couldn’t see him for a few seconds. 

“When I say run, you run.” He heard Derek command in a whisper as the crouched low. 

His sight clears up and he could see the heat signature of three people, staring a few seconds until he could make out they were men with weapons. 

He moved to go when he was held by a tight arm pushing him to the left. “Run.”

Barely hesitating, he took off of to the left, running as fast as his body would go, and still pushing harder. He could hear Derek behind him, but he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps in front of him. So, when another arrow came in his direction he didn’t have enough time to react. 

It got him in his shoulder while he tried to turn away, knocking him to ground while he groaned out in pain. He laid there as he heard them approaching, he shielded his eyes from the light of another arrow but when he opened them again, no one was standing over him except Derek. 

“Get up,” he said as he pulled Stiles up himself, “are you okay?”

Stiles nodded, he had pulled the arrow out while he pulled Derek up. “I’m fine, but who were they?”

Derek nodded, checking him over as he looked around. “Those were hunters, they’ve been hunting us for centuries.”

”Us?” Stiles questioned as if he needed to be sure that he was apart of it. 

“Yes, us, you’re one of us know too, Stiles.”

”How do you know my name?” Stiles decided he would ask instead. 

He watched Derek roll his eyes. “I was in your house and you’re asking how I know your name?” Derek shook his head. “You need to learn to control this, I won’t be there very full moon to help you.”

Stiles nodded, deciding it was best to get the learning early. “How?”

”I’m going to teach you, I have been doing this my whole life.” Derek told him. 

Stiles tilted his head. “Teaching teenage kids who just turned into werewolves?”

Derek growled before she shoved Stiles back again, making those eyes flash yellow. “No, _being_ a werewolf, but I know what it takes to control it.”

”So, whose this work?” Stiles asked as they walked through the woods. “Do you only come around when I... turn?”

He watched Derek shake his head. Sighing before he spoke, “No, you come to me after school or practice, you come to my house.”

”I don’t even know where you live,” Stiles groaned. 

“Exactly.” When Derek didn’t continue, Stiles stared at him until he got the message and growled at him in anger. “It’s your first lesson, use your senses to find me. We’re apart of the same pack, you’ll know what I mean when you try it Monday.”

Nodding, he suddenly realized he was shirtless, and that it was cold. “Can I go back home now?”

”You are home.” Surprised, he looked to see that they had walked all the way back to his house. “When you ran off, you ran in this direction, we were more than halfway here before you got hit. The walk was shorter than you think.”

Nodding again, Stiles headed for the door when Derek cleared his throat before nodding to the Sheriff’s car in the driveway. He sighed as looked to the window and looked back to Derek. 

When Derek nodded, Stiles climbed up the side of his house, taking a breath when he reached his window, nodding to Derek before he entered the window. 

He was going to climb into bed when he saw the way he looked, and how much dirt he’d gotten in his pants and body. Stiles sighed as he stripped himself of his pants and boxers and he headed for the shower, this time cutting on hot water to wash away everything that happened in the woods. 

Now he knew, he knew he wasn’t crazy, he knew he was a werewolf. He also knew he couldn’t tell Scott, couldn’t tell his dad, and definitely couldn’t tell Allison. The only person he trusted with this secret being Derek, seeing as he carried the very same secret. 

He leaned his head against the shower wall, repeating the same words he said when he first realized this was a possibility. 

“ _Holy_ _fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hiiii, you love me, just say it.


	5. date day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles takes allison on an all day date.

Waking up in his bed Saturday, Stiles had half a mind to think everything that happened to him last night was a dream. 

Though, when he looked in his dirty clothes basket, he reminded that he doesn’t have half a mind and that last night wasn’t a dream.

Sighing, he banged his head against the wall, wincing when pain shot through his head at the action. Groaning, he pushed off the wall and headed to his dresser, pulling out his best plaid outfit. 

He decided he’d put yesterday where it belonged: the past. 

Today was an important day, Stiles was going on a date, a date with a girl who was liking more and more by the day. Allison made Stiles smile, made him think, kept him on his toes, something many couldn’t even imagine doing. 

So, when they took a liking to each other, people were both surprised and still said ‘ _finally_ ’ as though they were hoping it would happen. 

When Stiles told Scott that he was going to ask Allison out, before their little _altercation_  on Friday, Scott was so happy for him. Mostly happy he was liking someone who wasn’t ignoring his existence. 

Stiles was happy too, and while he’d had a crush on Lydia since elementary, and that’s all it was.

But Allison, Stiles couldn’t even out to words how she made him feel, so he decided to stop trying. 

After he was dressed, he took a deep breath, willing his body to cooperate with him, willing it not to turn without his consent. 

When he finally had the idea that he’d be fine, grabbed his phone and checked the time; 9;27 A.M.

Nodding his head, he called Allison, twisting his fingers around the phone to try and calm the nerves that were starting to push against his stomach, trying to take over. 

“Yes, Stiles?” He heard he sigh, not sounding as if she’d woken up from sleep, and Stiles was happy that he didn’t disturb her. 

He smiled in the mirror before he answered. “It’s Saturday.”

It was such a simple answer, a simple statement but he didn’t regret because it made her laugh all the same. “That is what the calendar says.”

Rolling his eyes, he continued. “I’m taking you out, send me your address and be ready in thirty minutes.”

He made such a strong statement sound more like a hesitant question, and he knew Allison has heard the question in it when he answered with, “I’ll be ready.”

They hung up shortly after, Allison giving him her address and saying a quick goodbye. Stiles threw himself back onto his bed, smiling because his date got a little more real. 

Getting up again, he put her address into his phone, grabbing his keys before he made his way down the stairs, a smile stuck on his face as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Morning, Dad.” He announced as he banged his hands on the countertop, watching his dad eat his breakfast. 

“Stiles,” his dad said, eyeing Stiles. “What is it, what’d you do?”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles shook his head. “I didn’t do anything...” He trailed off before he kept going. “ _Except_ get a date.”

He watched his dad scoff before he realized Stiles wasn’t joking, his eyes went wide as his mouth hung open. 

“You got a date?!” Stiles nodded. “When? With who?”

”Her name’s Allison, she’s new here. And we’re going out now, so I’m going to be gone.” He told before he went for the door. “All day.”

He didn’t even hear his dad reply before he was rushing off to his Jeep. Stiles sat there for a few minutes, just sat, letting his mind come to terms that he was going on his first date in less than twenty minutes. 

When he started his Jeep, he followed his GPS, it was a short ride, would've been shorter had he gone the actual speed limit instead of rushing as slowly as he could've. 

Allison didn't stay far, and when Stiles reached her house, he got nervous, remembering that he’d have to meet her parents. 

Getting out and walking the short distance to the front door, he knocked four times before stopping, hoping they didn't think it was too much. 

He was beating himself up over it when the door opened, making him snap his head up to see a man staring him down. 

”Is there something I can do for you?” He asked, a smirk finding its way to his face as he realized how nervous Stiles was. 

Stiles nodded, wishing his nerves to stop before they got out of control. ”I'm here to pick up Allison, for our date.”

The man tilted his head, “Funny, she didn’t mention she was going somewhere today.”

The teenager instantly deflated, feeling as though his hike just got crushed. He was about to respond when he was interrupted before he could even get the words out. 

“Dad, stop bothering Stiles,” he heard Allison say, a smile clear in her voice. “I’ll be back later.”

”What time is later?” Her dad questioned, eyeing both of them when they came to stand next to each other. 

While Allison shrugged, Stiles gave an exact answer. “No later than ten o’clock, sir.”

”I’m holding you to that.” He told Stiles before giving her kiss on the head and ushering her to go. 

Stiles walked Allison to his Jeep, breathing when he heard the door close behind his back. He opened the door for Allison as she laughed at the way he relaxed. 

He didn’t ask her anything about it until he got in the car and started down her driveway. 

“What’s so funny?”

Allison laughed even harder before she could finally stop and give him an answer, though Stiles wouldn’t mind her laughing if he was the cause of it. “You, being scared of my dad.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, glancing to her. “I’m not scared,” he reasoned, “I’m just _intimidated_ , that’s all.”

Turning to him, Allison patted his shoulder, “It’s all one and the same to him.” He grumbled something under his breath that made her laugh before they reached their destination. “Hey, where are we?”

”We are in a parking lot, Allison.” Stiles smiled to her as she looked at him warily. 

“Yes, but _why_?” 

Stiles smiled even harder, getting out to open her door for her, helping her down. “Because you’re new to town.” He rolled his eyes when she didn't respond, obviously not understanding his point. "I'm taking you on a tour of Beacon Hills." He heard her gasp as she stopped walking behind him. Stiles turned to her, looking to see if anything was wrong. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she smiled. "I just never expected this to be our date."

"Well, what _did_ you expect?" Stiles inquired as they started walking again, Allision closer to him than she previously was moments ago.

He watched her shrug, "I don't know," she admitted, "just a normal teenage date."

"If you think I'm a normal teenager then I'm afraid I've been giving off the wrong impression," Stiles argued that point, smiling when Allison laughed softly at him. "But, nope, I've got to make a good impression on you."

"I think you did just fine," Allison giggled. "You got me to go on this date didn't you?"

Stiles nodded, leading her through the streets before holding the door open for her. "True, true." He answered. "But, that was for this date, not the next one."

Allison did a double take before she shook her head at the cheeky smile he was giving her, realizing something. "There's going to be a second date?" She questioned, following Stiles as he weaved through the teenagers. "When was that decided?"

"Well, I knew I was going to ask for a second date before I even asked for the first one," he shrugged, coming to a stop at the counter. "However, if that happens is left up to you, M'lady."

Stiles turned to the man at the desk as while Allison laughed behind him. "Hey Johnny, can I get size seven for me, rollerblades?" The man nodded "What's your size?"

"Can I get a size 8, in rollerblades as well?" When the man came back he handed them the shoes and Stiles paid, heading into the area where everyone else was. "You brought me to a skating rink?"

Stiles gave her yet another smile, "Allison, I'm taking you all over Beacon Hills, this is just the first stop." He told her, leading her to a spot where there was enough space for both of them. "Can you skate?"

Allison gave him a crazy look, as if he had somehow insulted her, pout then a pout came full force. "I haven't skated since I was twelve."

" _Twelve_?!" Stiles exclaimed with wide eyes. "Its been _five years_!"

"Yes, I would know how long it's been since I skated." Allison rolled her eyes at him, but it didn't make the smile go away, he'd been making her smile since that first one in English class.

Stiles still couldn't believe it, five years without skating, he wouldn't have been able to do it. He'd gone stating at least once a week since he was little, and he hasn't stopped yet. If anyone knew him as well as they think they did, they'd know skating was his out, his relax, his free space. "I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Oh, I'm starting to learn that." She stood, after putting on her skates, and held out her hand for him to take. "Come on, help me learn how to skate again."

Stiles smiled as he took her hand, lacing their fingers together, his heart starting to be just a little beat faster than he liked, but he ignored it, standing before leading them to the polished wood, and began to skate.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had lost track of the time, having spent two hours in the skating rink alone, just joking around with Allison as they skated together.

When he finally did check the time on his phone, he rolled his eyes and ushered Allison out of the building before he walked them around the town, stopping at almost every store just to show her what they had in them.

"Stiles, where are we going now?" Allison asked him after the fifth store, she was starting to believe Stiles was just wasting time for something, though she didn't really mind it. "Come on, just tell me."

He shook his head, lacing their finger together again as he walked them around. "We're not going anywhere really, it's only eleven forty-five."

Allison groaned as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're avoiding my question."

"I'm being mysterious," he corrected, "Can't let you know everything, then there'd be nothing keeping you here, and I'd really you being here." Admitting that was easier than he'd thought it would be, and Stiles could tell Allison was blushing by the way she turned to hide her face deeper into his shoulder.

She ignored the way she Stiles was smiling at her, she just knew he was, and kept her face there.

“Aww, that was adorable.” Stiles admitted, not bothering to think about how fast his heart was pushing against his chest. 

Though, when he felt those telltale sign like the nails pushing through his skin and that pounding headache he got, he immediately pulled away from her, leaving Allison staring at him worriedly. 

“Stiles, are you okay?”

He gave her a shaky smile as he looked at where they were, find an escape in the building labeled ‘Arcade’. “Yeah, just have to use the bathroom.”

Stiles didn’t give her the chance to respond as he raced into the building, his headache only getting worse as he tried to find the bathroom. When he spotted the labels he rushed towards them, pushing through the people until he closed himself inside the family bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

He cut on the cold water, splashing it against his face until it stopped having an effect on him. He breathed until he felt like breathing was getting boring, and he looked in the mirror, there was a flash on golden yellow before it disappeared just as fast as it came. 

Even if he did know what caused it, Stiles simply just cut off the water and dried his face along with his hands. He’d talk to Derek, he’d talk to Derek Monday, he wanted a problem free weekend. 

Exiting the bathroom, he walked through the same people he pushed past minutes before, looking for the girl he abandoned in his rush to the bathroom. He sighed as he realized just how that must’ve seemed to her. 

It didn’t last long, his guilt, because as soon as he and Allison spotted each other, she smiled and waved him over. 

“I’m sorry about that, working on bladder control,” he lied before smiling warily until she shook her head. 

“It’s okay, you had to go, at least you didn’t lie or anything.” She reasoned before turning her attention to the machine in front of them. Stiles felt bad because he did lie, is lying, he’s keeping something from her and it’ll probably start killing him soon. “ _But_ , you can make it up to me if you win me something from here.”

Stiles looked from Allison to the Crane machine, laughing as he shook his head. “What do you want?”

”Anything you can get.”

There was challenge hidden beneath those four words and Stiles heard it clearly, smirking as he entered a follow into the machine. Deep in the back, there was a gray wolf, and Stiles smiled at it. If he couldn’t tell her, he’d at least give her something about it. 

Deciding on what to get, Stiles focused, all his time at this arcade had been paying off, he’d been getting closer to grabbing a teddy bear every time. Hopefully, this is the time he went all the way. 

It took him all of thirty seconds to get it, he was surprised, it usually took him a couple minutes to get it right, but his first try seemed to be all that was needed. He reached into the box area and pulled the toy from where it had fallen, handing it to gaping girl behind him. 

“Have I made it up to you?” Stiles teased, her glare making him laugh as she pulled him from the machine and to another game, demanding he play against her. 

Stiles laughed the whole time, and suddenly, he realized something, he really liked this girl. 

And that was going to a trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn’t that adorableee. must be nice.


	6. day date pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous chapter.

After being in the arcade for another two hours and playing every single game they had, more than once, Stiles and Allison were kicked out for holding up the game rotations. They shrugged it off and walked out laughing harder than they should've been according to the people they walked passed.

Stiles couldn't care any less though, with his arm over Allison's shoulder and their finger laced, Stiles just walked her around, talking about nothing really. School, friends, and how she was fitting in. Stiles felt calmer than he'd ever been, and if his dad could see him now, he'd probably have a field day.

Allison felt the same, she hadn't stopped smiling since he picked her up four hours ago. She didn't expect the date to be this fun, to be _having_ this much fun. After knowing Stiles for an entire week, there was just something about him that kept drawing her to him. Allison knew one thing though, her parents were going to bombard her with questions as soon as she shut the door getting home later, and she was not looking forward to the conversations that were going to follow afterward.

She shook the thoughts from her heads as she felt Stiles nudge her side, and she let out a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a laugh.

Stiles threw a faux look of confusion before talking again.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, squeezing her hand as he said it.

"Why are you asking me, you were supposed to have this planned out." She pointed out, teasing him about asking her. Her smile caused one to creep onto his face as well, even though he tried to fight it.

He rolled his eyes, heading into the direction of the parking lot where he had parked his car hours earlier. "I did, I planned to take you to a few places and then let you decide." When Allison didn't respond he kept going. "I don't want to be the guys who have everything planned out, spontaneous can be fun, too."

Stiles blushed slightly when Allison kissed his cheek, not expecting the affection from her. "That's sweet."

"I'm a sweet guy, you know? Parents raised me to be that way, sweet." He started. "My dad would say that it was a fail, me being sweet, but according to you, it's not. So, that's a good thing right?" Stiles breathed out quickly, his heart racing and he instantly cursed himself as he tried to calm himself down. He took a couple deep breathes as he listened to Allison laugh at his ramble, and when it didn't work he stopped breathing altogether. 

It didn't long before Allison noticed something was wrong, and she quickly sat them down, checking Stiles over.

"Stiles?" She called out, shaking him softly, he wanted to respond but was afraid of what would come out. He shut his eyes as he felt a headache come one. "Stiles, are you okay?"

He didn't respond to that question either, trying to block her heart so that he could calm down, the only thing he could afford to think about was wishing Derek was here to calm him down again.

Somehow, as though Derek heard his silent cry of help he could hear him approaching, could hear him pulling Allison away from his sitting body, even though he still hadn't opened his eyes. He was afraid that'd be that golden color he'd seen in the mirror. He couldn't afford Allison thinking he was a freak, not more than he thought he was one.

That headache was pounding against his head, his body was starting to produce more heat than he was used to, and he couldn't even tell which part of his was worse, the only thing he could do was want to be home, sitting underneath a cold shower.

He could hear his name being called, and he was pulled back into reality. "Stiles, look at me." Stiles refused, shaking his head. "Look at me, just for a quick second." Stiles still refused, only he growled softly this time, and apparently, that was all Derek need to know because he was hauled from his seat in the next second. "Allison, you stay here, we'll be back."

She didn't have any time to argue or say anything before Derek was Pulling Stiles around the side of the building and out into the woods, he walked a fair distance before letting Stiles go. "Look at me, Stiles, I can't help you if you don't."

Falling for the lie, Stiles opened his eyes, and as soon as he did he was met with yellow eyes staring back at him. He quickly jumped away from Derek, landing on the ground with wide eyes widening as his headache went away, and his body starting cooling down. He didn't speak until Derek's eyes went from yellow to his normal eye color. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

Derek rolled his eyes before helping Stiles help, "I was testing something out."

"Was it my sanity?!" Stiles yelled before he shut up, deciding it was better to keep quiet.

"No, I was testing how long it'd take for you to turn, took longer than expected, I'll give you that." Derek shrugged. "You even managed to fight it back, that's a hard as hell thing to do."

Stiles nodded, taking it all in before speaking again. "I didn't want to hurt her." He whispered as he and Derek neared the edge of the woods, Derek hadn't said anything since he spoke, and really wished he didn't say anything now.

However, he was Stiles Stilinski and things never really worked out in his favor, at least not at the time he wants them to. So, when Derek spoke up, he couldn't say he was surprised. "If you want to protect her, take her home, and come train with me, you need to learn before I can trust you to be around her."

"Why do you need to trust me with her?" He asked, "Are you secretly her brother or something? _Oh my god,_ are you secretly in love with her?" Stiles was about to throw more questions at him before his back met a brick wall with enough force to shut him up. "Ow, holy fuck, dude!"

Derek's eyes glowed yellow before it faded, Stiles' eyes did the same thing, even though he didn't know, but Derek did. "That right there is why. Your body reacts before your mine," He addressed, "and if you get found out, I get found out." Derek pushed him harder into the wall, which made Stiles wince. "And I'm really not into the whole idea of being an experiment locked in a cage for the government's curiosity."

He nodded, whimpering quietly before Derek dropped him. He waited until Derek had stepped back before stepping off the wall. "Got it, don't get caught means don't get you caught." He nodded as he Derek headed back to Allison who was pacing back and forth when they finally caught sight of her. He felt push at his back before he sighed, alerting Allison to their arrival. 

"Stiles!" She exclaimed before she hugged him tightly, making him stumble back before he balanced out. "Are you okay, what happened?"

Stiles smiled as he nodded to her, "I had a small panic attack, I'm fine now." He lied, the lie burning his tongue as he hated it. "Derek is a family friend, he was out walking when he saw the signs and knew what to do." Stiles gave Derek a quick glance before nodding, Derek nodding back before walking off. "He's not a people person."

That wasn't a lie because everything that Stiles had seen in that last day only serves to prove that Derek would rather be left to his own devices rather than interact with people on any day, and that made it easier to smile at her. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” he apologized, eyes looking to the ground as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. “Not a great way to end our date.”

He heard shuffling before she was wrapping her arms around us and walking then toward the car. “It’s not perfect but it’s better than any ending I’ve ever had.” She told him, not bothering to look at him. 

Stiles scoffed, shaking his head. “Somehow, I do believe that.”

AmHe watched Allison rolled here eyes but proceeded to smile as the approached the car, she turned to him before stopping. “Don’t panic.”

Everything was in slow motion then, his mind started to race as he tried to think of things to panic about, he was about to open his mouth to ask both ‘ _why_ ’ and ‘ _why_ _not_ ’. 

However, neither one of those things happened. No, instead, soft lips landed on his before pulling away slowly. He didn’t even get the time to process it before she was in the Jeep and all he could do was shut the door after her. 

He missed the smile that was on her face, missed the way a hand was held over it as if to hide because she was too happy, missed the way she looked at him while he got into the Jeep and started it. Stiles looked over at her before deciding the better of it and kept his mouth shut. 

Instead, they drove her home in a comfortable silence, their fingers laced together as he drove. 

It was new to him, having someone who wasn’t Scott in his Jeep, having someone he liked in it, it was something people thought would never happen to him, and was starting to agree. Then, boom, here comes Allison Argent, changing this up without even meaning to. 

Stiles would never mind it though, he’d just smile and keep it moving. 

When he pulled into the Argent driveway, earlier than he said he would be, he turned to Allison before getting out, opening the door for her before they walked to the front door to the house. 

“Did you have fun?” The question came out so quietly that he was pretty sure it took a minute to dawn on her that he’d actually spoken. 

Allison nodded her head, kissing him on the cheek and disappearing into the house, the door closing behind her. 

Stiles’ heart beat faster than he’s pretty sure was safe, and that’s when he remembered why his date got cut short, because he can’t control when this happens to him. 

And, Derek Hale seems to have all the answers. So, Derek would become his new best friend, if it meant protecting everyone from the werewolf he became whenever he can’t control his emotions. 

And being Stiles Stilinski, that was almost always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez, that was cute. short, but cute.


	7. Today

 

  

 

 

 

> NOTES:
> 
> scott confronts stiles; the two talk, allison and stiles keep connecting  

 

Monday came faster that Stiles had expected, though he’s not complaining much. 

 

Sunday had been a boring day, seeing as he refused to leave the house unless it was important. So, he stayed home and became engrossed in his homework and studying like he used to. Though he and Allison had texted the entire day, which kept bringing a smile to his face. So while Sunday was boring it was also fun for him.

 

Today, he had to go back to school, and that’s what terrified him most; losing control in a building full of teenagers. He didn’t even know if he had any control to lose. But Derek did say that it takes a lot to be able to hold off a shift. 

 

Still, Stiles couldn’t help but want to stay home, but he already tried that plan, and his dad and driven him to school himself saying, ‘ _Stiles, if I find that you didn’t go to class, we’re going to have a problem_ ’. Then he had no other choice but to attend every single one of his classes. 

 

Pushing off his locker, Stiles sighed as he started heading to his first period, and he still had half a mind to skip and avoid the whole day. 

 

Yet, that little idea disintegrated when he caught the call of his name. 

 

“Stiles!” If Stiles didn’t wince when he heard it, he might’ve gotten away, or perhaps if he had headphones, but he didn’t and he couldn’t. “Stiles, wait,” came the out of breath yell from Scott from the left of him. 

 

Scott hadn’t spoken to him since their little incident in his room, besides from messaging, the two haven’t spoken in days. Scott had been apologizing to Stiles for his outburst just as Stiles had apologized to him. He quickly decided that lying to Scott was better than him actually knowing what was going on. He'd told Scott that it was a prank, and that was more believable to Scott than the truth, and if Stiles was honest, it hurt him to know it.

 

He wanted someone to talk to, and apparently, despite the boy being his best friend, and basically brother, Scott just wasn't that person. He sighed as he twisted to the left, plastering a smile on his face as he looked at Scott. "Slow down, Flash, go any faster and you'll start disappearing." The joke was halfhearted, but it got the job done as Scott laughed, breaking some of the tension between them.

 

Stiles could basically smell the waves of slight fear coming off of him, and he was sadder about this than he was about this that moment in his room. He didn't comment on it though, just kept smiling as he listened to Scott ramble about his weekend, and it was as if they weren't in the midst of a 'best friend breakup', or something very close to it.

 

The boy never understood why Scott always assumed he'd done something wrong, always thought that he had committed some crime. Scott was always so ready and so willing to be Stiles's alibi, no questions necessary, and while Stiles appreciates it, sometimes he just wants Scott to talk to him. Not like he did something stupid, not like he's going to do something stupid, not like he is something stupid, and positively not _at_ him. But like he was the best friend he claims to be, like the brother he claims to be.

 

"And in the end," he finally heard, eyes focusing on Scott from where he'd zoned off. "I realized that I'm sorry for blowing up on you."

 

His mouth was quicker than his mind, replying before he knew what he was saying. "It's cool, Scott," he lied, shrugging his shoulders. "Not hurt over it." The finish was better than the start he decided, and he was thankful for that, but now he had to worry about something worse; lying to Scott on a daily basis.

 

It was a barefaced lie, and for a short instant he thought that Scott knew it, but the thought seemed insane when all Scott did was let out a breath of relief before he hugged Stiles unexpectedly. The boy had half a mind to push Scott away, but he stopped himself, remembering who he was and where he was. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski had never had a falling out in front of their high school peers, and he refused to start now.

 

Patting Scott's back, he pulled away before throwing his arms over the boy's shoulder, smiling because for right now, his life could be simple.

 

* * *

 

When lunch rolled around, Stiles had finally gotten used to the bells; or as much as he could. He put in headphones, blasting his music as loud as he could while singing along, and ignoring the looks he got from all the students in his class. In the end, it worked more than he had hoped, he heard the bell and all he did was wince a little before the pain went away. Stiles couldn't be any happier that he was finding ways around it.

 

The class hadn’t been as awkward as he thought it would be, he and Scott had actually conversed like they hadn’t fought before the weekend started. Stiles was happy about it, even though he knew he was keeping a tremendous secret from his best friend, but he pushed it to the side. 

 

Stiles made his way to the cafeteria, searching for an empty table before pulling Scott along with him. He threw his stuff down before searching for the bag of food he brought with him. He had learned that he could smell food being made they better than he could before, and the smell made him nauseous, so he started making his own food, even though he hoped the increased smell would die down so that he could eat fast food again.

 

"Dude," Scott laughed from beside him. "Since when you bring lunch?"

 

Shrugging, Stiles took a bite on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made. "Since now." Looking at the unbitten half, he offered a piece to the boy shaking his head when he declined the offer. "Your loss is still my gain." After filling his mouth with half the sandwich he almost choked when someone sat down next to him.

 

Two hands immediately went to his back and started hitting him to help him stop. He quickly swallowed and started to cough, thanking God that no one ever paid him any mind, which meant nobody would look now. "Jesus, are you ok?!"

 

Planting one hand on the table while the other gave them both a thumbs up, Stiles nodded, "I'm great, thanks for asking." He then took a slow careful sip of water, making sure not to swallow too fast and lead to another fit of coughing.

 

"I can't tell if that was sarcasm or not?" Realizing that he knew this voice, he turned to his right and saw Allison frowning at him with concern and annoyance, but there was a hint of a smile in her eyes.

 

Stiles shrugged, "Probably a mix a both." Watching Allison shake her head and laugh he smiled as he turned to Scott. "Scott, this is - she's my - this is Allison." Stiles gave up as he threw his hands in the air. 

 

It had just occurred to him that the two of them had never talked about what they were, they went on a date, they held hands, and she had kissed him, yet neither one had actually confirmed that they were a thing. And he was  _definitely_ not about to screw it up before it could even happen. For all he knew they could be friends with benefits, but he was seriously hoping that that wasn't the case with them. 

 

While he was mentally arguing with himself, the two surrounding him were shaking their hands. "I'm Scott, the best friend."

 

"Allison, but you already knew that." She laughed before looking to Stiles who was still glaring at the table. "Stil-"

 

He quickly turned towards her, his eyes determined as he opened his mouth. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  _So much so later_ , he mused to himself in his mind as he waited for her answer. When she just stared at him, he started to get nervous, ready to take it back he opened his mouth but he didn't even get speak when she answered. 

 

"Stiles..." She started shushing him when he opened his mouth to speak. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Stiles began to smile which made her smile. " _But_ , you would have to meet my father."

 

His smile immediately melted away into a drown. "But I already met him!" He whined which made Scott laugh from behind him. "Shut up, Scotty Boy."

 

"Yes, but as a boy who wanted to take me on a date, not as my boyfriend." She reasoned with both a smile and shrug.

 

"This isn't fair," he groaned which was muted by the quick kiss Allison gave him before standing up. 

 

She ran a hand over his hair before speaking, "Life isn't fair." And then she was gone, walking away to where Stiles assumed was the classroom, because as soon as she was out of sight, his phone vibrated signaling the end of lunch which meant the bell was about to ring.

 

He quickly threw his headphones that were around his neck in his ears, pressing play on the music just as the bell rang through the cafeteria, and sighed as his ears didn't get assaulted.

 

Turning around, he saw Scott staring at him wide-eyed with his mouth open. Stiles, ever the confused boy he was, frowned and started to speak. 

 

“What’s Wrong?!” Of course, only he forgot about his headphones, and therefore he was yelling. “Shit, sorry.” He quickly took them out and asked again. “What’s wrong?”

 

Scott shook his bad pulled Stiles’ jacket hood. “We are skipping and definitely talking about _that_.”


	8. talk between brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott and stiles, and derek and stiles.

When the boys finally reached their destination, Scott unlocked the front door and beckoned Stiles to follow him to the kitchen. 

 

 

Even though the two had eaten lunch just forty-five minutes earlier, the walk had them feeling as if they hadn’t eaten a thing prior to it. 

 

 

So, the two sat in an almost silence as Scott microwaved some pizza, catching their breath, panting as slowly as possible. Lacrosse had been easier, they were running and they were running after something. Even Stiles’ newfound stamina was no match for the walk from Beacon Hills High School to Scott’s house. 

 

 

The pizza was done sooner than they’d like, and Stiles flinched at the beeping sound the microwaved made. He was lucky Scott had already gotten up to get it or he’s pretty sure they’d be having a completely different conversation. 

 

 

When Scott came back to the kitchen counter, Stiles was beyond hungry, and he doesn’t know if that’s the old him or the new him that’s talking anymore. 

 

 

“So,” Scott finally started, Stiles was wondering when they’d actually be having the conversation. “What was that about?”

 

 

Stiles, never one to incriminate himself played dumb. “What was what?” However, Scott gave him a look. “We kind of, sorta, went out on a date over the weekend.” 

 

 

Scott’s mouth immediately dropped open, leaving Stiles to take a bite of his pizza happily, that would keep him busy for a while. 

 

 

He was halfway through his third bite when something told him to look up. And just in time he did, mass gong to catch the bottle cap that Scott had thrown at him. “Dude!” Stiles’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t believe Scott tried to hit him in the head with a bottle cap. 

 

 

Scott only scowled at him. “You went on a date!”

 

 

“Yes?” He questioned, he thought he’d already stated that but maybe he hadn’t. “I mean, if that’s what taking a girl out around town, meeting her father, and kissing at the end — actually I’m not sure if it was a kiss or thank you, those are different, right?”

 

 

He had rambled off task, jumped up from his seat and started pacing. His pizza long forgotten had he tried to think about it. “Was our real first kiss today or Saturday, does she even qualify either as a first kiss— there was no tongue action during either but - ouch, fuck, _Scott_!”

 

 

He rubbed the back of his head where Scott had hit him and growled, realizing too soon what sound had left his mouth. “Stiles, what the hell man?”

 

 

Thank God, Stiles breathed, he wasn’t paying attention. 

 

 

“You’re panicking, and I’m pretty sure your eyes changed color.”

 

 

Stiles only laughed, hoping it didn’t sound as fake as he felt right now. Scott still didn’t know, and while Stiles would love to keep it that way, he didn’t seem to be doing a very good job. 

 

 

If his eyes changed that means that sometimes he doesn’t know when its going to happen, and that’s only a ba thing. Plus, he did just growl at Scott, and thats somethings he’s never done. 

 

 

Stiles pushed most of his fear down enough so that he was able to sit Scott down and talk about Allison, the girl who he’s been dating, since lunch apparently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

when Scott had finally seemed happy with the answers to all his Allison-related questions, Stiles could finally leave. That was thirty minutes from when they arrived and started talking. There was still one more period left in school and Stiles could still be in his dad’s good graces if he went.

 

 

Sliding on his backpack, Stiles walked though the front door, leaving Scott on his couch, asleep. He was about five minutes away when he sensed someone following him.

 

 

Almost everyone he knew was still in class, high meant it had to be someone out of class.  His dad doesn’t have time to follow him, and his dad also stopped sending out his deputies to do it for him, people who were skipping school probably wouldn’t walk in the open where he was. 

 

 

All of this left one person: Derek.

 

 

He wouldn’t put it past the guy, he was creepy when he wants to be. Stiles took a gamble and guessed Derek.

 

 

He knew he guessed right when he was suddenly being hauled off his feet and towards the trees. He flailed his arms and tried to kick at the legs of the person who was holding him only to succeed and he dropped in the dirt.

 

 

He didn’t know where he was, he’s never been this far out into the woods. He groaned and stood. It was times like these where he hated the woods, the trees looked all the fucking same to him.

 

 

He slowly spun around in a circle, trying to figure out which way he wanted to go. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew he needed to go to the right of him.

 

 

So, with a heavy sigh, Stiles trudged to the right, he was ducking under branches, jumping over holes in the ground and stopping to groan every few seconds.

 

 

When he tripped and fell, Stiles spun around about five times making sure nobody saw, not wanting to embarrass himself right now. When he realized just how _stupid_ that was he kicked a rocked, called himself an idiot in his head, and kept going. 

 

 

It was a full ten minutes before he finally reached somewhere. It was a clearing, there was a driveway paved through the dirt, he could see tire-marks leading to the back of the house.

 

 

Looking at the house, he could see it was half built and half destroyed, he was mesmerized before he realized what this meant.

 

 

 _Holy fuck_ , he thought.

 

 

“Derek!” He called out, dropping his backpack and running to the door of the half burnt house. “Derek!”

 

 

He pushed the door open, wincing as it creaked and he slowly stepped inside. He looked around, trying to find any sign of life in a dead house when he heard a creak that he was pretty sure didn’t come from him.He crouched low, trying to stay hidden. He tried to focus his mind on listening around him, he tried to quiet his screaming thoughts enough to hear the outside world, and to his surprise, it worked.

 

 

He could hear footsteps, coming from his left he’d think. They were barely there but there all the same. He stayed still as they got closer and when they stopped he got curious.

 

 

When he turned around and he Derek standing over him with a smirk. “Smarter than I have you credit for.”

 

 

Stiles gaped at him before glaring. He stood straight up before speaking. “One, you’re an asshole. Two, I’m plenty smart. And three, dude, what the fuck is this place?”

 

 

Stiles did another look around the room, ignoring the way Derek looked at him. “It’s my house.” He immediately felt bad for what he just said and went to take it back. “It’s fine.”

 

 

”It’s not,” he insisted before he looked around. “Is this really where you live?”

 

 

Derek grunted before leading Stiles back outside, Stiles took that as answer, one that didn’t make sense, but an answer all the same. 

 

 

“So you got here.” Stiles snorted because _way to state the obvious_. “But, how?”

 

 

Now he was frowning, he walked the whole way here, he literally just licked a direction and walked. “I walked.”

 

 

Derek shook his head, “No, you didn’t. You used your instincts.” He thumped Stiles’ forehead before turning back towards his house. “This is the my house, it’s where I live, which automatically makes it the pack house.”

 

 

”I don’t understand, so because you live here, and you’ve got another member of your pack, this automatically become the ‘pack house’?” Derek nodded, adding to Stiles’ confusion. “But how did I find it, I’ve never even been this deep in the woods!?”

 

 

The older man sighed as well as shaking his head. “For a smart kid, you’re an idiot,” Derek turned to face him again, a frown in place. “You sniffed me out, you found the hint of my familiar scent and you followed it, _here_.”

 

 

Stiles, ever the one to doubt, tilted his head with his eyes narrowed. “And how do you know this?” He heard Derek growled in annoyance as began to start a conspiracy. “For all I know, I walked in some random direction, and you just decided that you’d follow and somehow beat me here.”

 

 

”Like I said,” the older man spoke as he surged to Stiles and threw him on the ground, “you’re an idiot.”

 

 

Stiles wasn’t expecting the attack but his body was already on the defense. His feet moved on their own accord as they pushed at Derek’s lowers half. 

 

 

Derek, was prepared though, he swiftly stood up only to come from behind and slam Stiles down on his stomach, leaving the teenage boy to flail as his body comes to terms with the fact he’s lost this fight. 

 

 

“You’re instincts are getting better.” Is all he said before he letting Stiles up.

 

 

Stiles dusted himself before speaking, “Thanks?” Suddenly he remembered his fate that earlier Scott had said something about his eyes. “Every time I panic my eyes change color, whats up with that?”

 

 

Derek lifted and eyebrow before shrugging. “It’s the second cue that you’re going to shift.”

 

 

”Whats the first?”

 

 

”You’re heart,” Derek started, “then your eyes, after that you better hide you hands.”

 

 

Stiles nodded, putting times and places together of how close he’d gotten to shifting and how all the centered around Allison. He was starting to see a pattern here. 

 

 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” He groaned, attracting the attention of Derek who had moved halfway across the room. “Allison makes me panic.”

 

 

Derek nodded slowly, “You’re just realizing this?”

 

 

”Idiot, remember?” He countered. “Does that mean I can’t be around her because if so, I need you to take your bite back.”

 

 

“One, that’s _not_  how bites work.” Derek sighed, shaking his head, which was really starting to become his new thing. “And two, not stay away from her just be mindful of how far you’re pushing the limit.”

 

 

The teenager groaned and dropped himself to ground with thud before whining out, “This is _not_ like how the movies made it seem.” And that made Derek laugh for the first time, but Stiles didn’t care because it’s true.

 

 

And it sucks like fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes as i read on ao3, i forget i also write. i gotta do better. but i did just start my college classes at my local community college and it’s pretty fucking awesome. but you guys don’t care sooo ima disappear until next month.
> 
> also thank eve for this update because it’s early and she’s an asshole for eating the fruit and punishing all future generations because she listened to a fucking snake! but like i love crowley sooo, but yeah fuck eve still love crowley (seriously hopes someone gets this).


End file.
